The End of Forever
by Phantomcat24601
Summary: Amy and her family have escaped the lab. But can they run forever? Based off of the series. Rated T just in case but it probably shouldn't be; there isn't even that much cussing. Disclaimer: I don't own the series Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

_I veered away from the others, soaring across the desert. Behind me, I knew my family was doing the same. We did everything we could to get as far away from that horrible place as we could. I heard a shot ring out and prayed the jerk had missed. Heart pounding, I stole a quick look behind me and gasped. There, flying awkwardly but steadily was anyone's worst nightmare. And now it had wings. I felt a cry of despair rise up in me as I wondered if we could get out of this…_

I jerked upright, breathing hard. I suppose I should explain because otherwise you will be hopelessly lost. That dream wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. My "family" isn't actually related to me but I think of them as my brothers and sisters. Still confused? Okay, I suppose I'll start from the very beginning. My family and I grew up in a lab. We grew up in jail-like cells and we were experimented on from the very beginning. Why, you ask? Well, because we have wings. Yes, we were born with them but it wasn't at all natural. When we were tiny, little growing babies some scientists put bird DNA in us resulting in those nifty wings I was talking about.

Up until yesterday, we had spent our whole lives in the lab. The scientists would inject us with all kinds of things to make us stronger, smarter, and more durable. It wasn't very smart of them because with all those enhancements, we got strong enough to break out of that nightmare. David, James, Jade, Allison, Mason, and myself. However, the scientists didn't want to let us go that easily, so they sent their guard dogs after us. The Erasers are human with wolf mixed in. Like I said, they're the guards of the lab. They make sure nobody gets in. Or out. However, we got past them and we escaped but we had to lay low for a while to make sure we had really ditched them. Which is why we've been camping out in a forest somewhere in Nevada for two weeks. I got up and began collecting sticks to make a fire. When I had enough, I cleared the leaves from a small area and made a circle of stones. Then I arranged the sticks into a small pyramid. David or James could start the fire when I finally woke them up. I sighed and reluctantly decided to wake everyone else up. What a shame. It was so quiet.

"Rise and shine sunshine," I told James as I kicked his arm. He simply groaned and rolled over. I shrugged and headed over to Ally, Mason, and Jade, stopping to kick David on the way. David opened his eyes long enough to send me a glare and then rolled over like James. I stuck my tongue out at his back and "accidentally" kicked him again as I stepped over him to Jade. I shook her and her dark eyes opened sleepily.

"Wha'?" she mumbled.

"Time to get up," I whispered. She stretched, yawning, and blinked. I grinned at her sleepy expression.

"Get a good sleep?" I asked. Jade nodded.

"Good cause we're taking off today."

Jade's eyes opened wide. "What? But what about the Erasers?" she asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Don't worry about them. They're long gone from this area. I promise we're safe," I told her. Jade nodded again but I could tell she didn't really believe me. I didn't even completely believe me but we had to leave. Staying in one place for too long was just as risky as running with the chance of meeting the Erasers. I sent Jade another comforting smile and then woke up Mason and Ally. Suddenly I heard the soft, almost inaudible sound of leaves being crushed underfoot. Automatically I tensed up, so when someone pushed me and yelled "Boo!" I could've snapped. Instead, I whirled around and punched blindly, feeling my fist connect solidly with the little sneak's arm. I grinned evilly as James frowned at me, rubbing his arm.

"Owwwww," he whined. "Geez Ames you need to relax."

I glared at him.

"I told you my name's not Ames. It's Amy and if you don't want to be punched then don't sneak up on people. Now stop whining and go start a fire."

Muttering under his breath, James went to retrieve his lighter as I hopped into a tree to check the weather. I looked up at the clear ocean-blue sky as the soft breeze pushed white cottony clouds across it. When I jumped back down, everyone except Jade was sitting by the fire, roasting some kind of animal. I took a seat next to Mason and grabbed a stick. Just then, Jade walked out of the forest, wrinkling her nose.

"Dare I ask what this is?" she grimaced, nodding towards the meat.

"Let's just say a certain possum was in the wrong place at the wrong time," David chuckled as James slapped him a high-five. I paused mid-chew.

"Please tell me you weirdos are joking and I'm only eating squirrel," I mumbled through my mouthful. David paused and pretended to try and remember.

"Hmmmm, you know, now that I think about it you, might actually have the skunk," he announced.

"Haha, very funny. You're hilarious," I retorted sarcastically. David grinned smugly at me.

"Yep, that's why you love me," he gloated. I snorted.

"Oh yeah, I love you just about as much as I love Erasers," I teased. Before David could respond with another smart-aleck comment, a deep, growly voice interrupted our friendly argument.

"Oh Amy, I'm touched. I love you too, little birdie. What can I say? My snacks are very precious to me," the Eraser chuckled, moving closer. "Come on boys, it's time for breakfast!" he called over his shoulder.

"Run!" I screamed. "Go guys! Up and away! Now!"

Panicking, I started to run, hoping that our luck wasn't completely gone and these Erasers didn't have wings. I looked back to see the leader unfurling long, greasy black wings. I cursed. If we couldn't out-fly them then we were going to be killed. Or worse, we'd be taken back to the lab.

* * *

**Hey, guys. So this was actually something I'm writing for my English class (best assignment EVER!) so I figured I should post it. I already have about two more chapters written so yay! you don't have to wait! I might not post very regularly but I'll probably post like two chapters whenever i update. I hope you enjoyed this! I'd also appreciate feedback so so sooooo much so please review! Thanks! And sorry for this being so short but I figured that was a good place to end it sooo... yeah.  
**


	2. A Fresh Start

As I spread my tawny wings, I heard the others take flight. I jumped straight up and pushed down hard with my wings. Once I was clear of the trees, I took off. Flying as fast as possible, I quickly caught up to David, who was in the front. I caught his eye and at the exact same time we nodded. Then we really poured on the speed. The Erasers were bigger and heavier than us, which is an advantage on the ground. However, in the air it's a different story. They're clumsy, slow, and they obviously haven't had enough time to practice flying techniques. Basically, imagine a bunch of furry, flying cows and that's what the Erasers are like. Now imagine several pixies that dart and zip around the flying cows like it's nothing. That's us. So as you can imagine it wasn't all that hard to ditch the stinking wolves. As soon as we ducked back down in the forest the Erasers started to crash and burn. They couldn't dodge the trees like us and their longer wingspans made it hard to navigate the tightly packed tree trunks without getting a wing ripped off. Ouch. Even though we were safe, we were all still really nervous and shaken up about the Erasers finding us. We needed a plan. Luckily, I had one.

"Alright guys, listen up. I know that was pretty nerve-racking so we're going to do some fun stuff!" I exclaimed, much to the delight of the younger kids.

"Ooh like what?" Mason asked. I eyed the ragged sweatpants and mundane grey shirts that we were all wearing.

"Well, we really need some new clothes so we're gonna go shopping first!" I told him. This got squeals from Jade and Ally and groans from boys. I glared at them and continued.

"Also, we need to get out of here. Not out of this state, out of this _country_. So after we get some new clothes we'll head to Florida and if you guys are good, then _maybe_ we can go to Disney World or something before we head across to France."

This time, Jade, Mason, and Ally all started screaming loud enough to bust our eardrums.

"Jeezums, guys chill!" David yelled over their screeching, clapping his hands over his ears. They quieted down and Jade and Ally fly over to me.

"Amy! Can we please go shopping here? I will die if I spend another day in these clothes!" Jade sighed dramatically, accompanied by Ally making puppy dog eyes at me. I sighed. It was no use resisting. Nobody can resist the Ally's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," I told them, "let's go."

David and James groaned loudly but shut up as soon as I glared at them. We all veered down, heading towards the city.

* * *

We landed on the outskirts of the city and shrugged the sweatshirts off. Tucking our wings tight against our backs, we slipped our sweatshirts over them.

I examined everyone, making sure that you couldn't see any odd bumps from our wings through the sweatshirts.

"All right guys that should do it. Now we look like normal kids," I nodded.

"Yeah except for the fact that we're all wearing the exact same thing and we look like runaways," James muttered bitterly.

"Shut up," I glared at him. He fell into a moody silence and I shook my head. Do guys despise shopping that much? I mean, geez it's not that bad. Anyways, we started walking and it wasn't long before we started seeing houses, shops, and even people! I know, crazy right? I mean real people! Not wolf-people or hybrids or scientists. Just good, old-fashioned, normal people. Just ahead of us, a short balding man was angrily punching numbers into an ATM. He groaned in exasperation and mumbled something. As he was grabbing his money from the machine he flipped open his phone and listened for a couple minutes. Then he started to yell into the phone and walked away. Ally tugged on my shirt.

"Hey Amy, look. That guy left his card in the ATM," Ally told me. I grabbed the others and we rushed over to the machine. Words scrolled across the screen.

_Press one to finish and remove your card or press two to make another transaction, _they said. I punched a fist into the air.

"Score!" I grinned. I hit two and more words appeared.

_How much would you like to take out?_ the machine asked.

"A billion dollars!" cried Jade. I laughed.

"Sorry sweetie I don't think he has that much. Let me check the account balance," I said to her. I pushed the button for the account balance and whistled.

"Wow," I managed. David peered out my shoulder and gave me an evil smile.

"Well since he has almost a million freaking dollars, I doubt he'll notice if we 'borrow' about, I don't know… a hundred thousand?"

I put in the numbers and grabbed the money that began spewing out. I snatched the card and we hurried away before somebody noticed the six grimy kids taking a bunch of money from an ATM. After we'd been walking around for a while, we stumbled across one of those beauty salon things. A peppy blond with way too much makeup on was standing outside with some posters.

"Hey!" she said, bounding over to us. "You guys want a makeover? It's really cool and totally free! We'll give you a new outfit, style your hair, and we can do your makeup and give you some free samples! So what do you say?"

Before any of us could get an answer out she beamed and herded us into the shop.


	3. Perfection

I rolled my eyes and shot David a seriously-what-is-wrong-with-this-girl look, which he returned. Then six more overly peppy people appeared and each one grabbed one of us by them arm and pulled us off to separate stations. My person plunked me down into a chair, gave me a huge grin, and then grabbed a pair of scissors and started chopping away at my hair. I started to protest but then acknowledging that nothing I did would stop her, I accepted it and settled in. When she was done with my hair, she grabbed my arm again, pulled me up, and pushed me into a small changing room that was attached to a bathroom.

"After you're done with your shower, pick an outfit and come back out here," she told me cheerily. Then, she slammed the door shut and I heard a lock click. I sighed and went to look in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. The stylist had taken my long blond hair and cut most of it off so it hung just above my shoulders. It was parted to one side, layered, and it faded into blue at the ends . Once I was finished playing with it and trying different hairstyles, I hopped into the warm shower. After I was done, I saw a second door in the room that I hadn't noticed before. When I opened it, it revealing the largest assortment of clothes I'd ever seen. As most of the clothes were ridiculously extravagant, it took me forever to find a simple, sensible outfit. Finally, I did and I went to examine it in front of the mirror. I was wearing regular blue jeggings and combat boots that would be easy to run in. I had found a plain blue tank top and a nice nondescript black jacket that would be warm while we were flying. I knocked on the door and my stylist yanked it open.

"All done sweetheart?" she asked, with, you guessed it, a giant smile plastered to her face.

"Yeah," I replied, rolling my eyes, "so if you could tell me where my family is, that would be great."

I peered over the stylist's shoulder, trying to spot everyone else.

"Don't be silly," the lady giggled. I kid you not, she _giggled._ "We still have to do your makeup!"

I groaned out loud and let her lead me back to my chair.

"Sure guys, let's get makeovers. It'll be fun," I muttered, kicking the floor. I grudging let the lady smear greasy makeup all over my face and finally she finished and released me. I jumped up and went to find the others. David, James, and Mason had all been done for a while because they didn't need makeup. David's too-long dirty blond hair had been cut so that it still flopped over his eyes but now it didn't reach his chin. He was wearing black jeans and boots, like me, and the dark shirt and black leather jacket he had chosen made his startlingly light ice blue eyes stand out. James' hair wasn't much different; his hair was already short so the best the stylist could do was mold it into a mohawk, which James looked very pleased about, and dye the ends black, which stood out a lot since he has strawberry blond hair. He had chosen a pair of –gag- skinny jeans, some sneakers, and an orange sweatshirt. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I said skeptically. "Skinny jeans?"

James just laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"You are so immature," I frowned at him. He shrugged and I turned to examine Mason. Luckily, the stylist hadn't made his adorable curly brown hair too extreme; it was only a bit shorter and parted differently. She had straightened it some though, which I hoped would wear off. Since he is only nine, Mason was wearing a green camouflage jacket with some kind a truck shirt and sneakers and jeans. I decided that their outfits and hairstyles were acceptable and went to check on Jade and Ally. I heard squeals of joy coming from one room and, knowing it had to be Jade, I knocked.

"Hey, are you almost done?" I asked through the door.

"I guess," came the muffled and rueful reply. Then I heard a gasp of

"Ooh pink!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Just then, Ally walked out of another room, looking like a little angel in a pink tutu and tights, little pink Uggs, and a frilly t-shirt. Her hair had one the opposite of mine. The wavy shoulder-length brown hair was now in two braids that extended well past her shoulders.

"You look adorable," I told her.

"I know," she giggled, hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back as Jade finally finished and walked out in what I suppose is a fashionable outfit. I mean I don't understand how ripped jeans and bright pink high-tops go together but whatever. The shoes matched the strip of bright pink in her hair though. I noticed a small bag in Jade's hand, which probably held makeup.

"Are you finally done?" I asked her, being the good person I am and not commenting about her hair.

"Yes," she sighed dramatically, something she's been getting very good at. I gathered the boys and we left quickly. We found an empty ally behind a restaurant and took off. After several hours, I was starving but I refused to give the guys another way to claim guys were tougher than girls. About twenty minutes later, Mason sped up to be next to me.

"Amy, I'm really hungry. Can we get food?" he begged. I nodded and started scanning for a town, or a restaurant as David shot me a you-know-that-doesn't-count-he's-only-six look. I smirked at him and spotted a tiny little village, adorable really. I pointed it out to the others and we went down and found a café. After explaining that yes, we can pay for all the food we ordered, we ate and took off.

"How far away do you think we are?" James called up to me once we were up and on our way again.

"About an hour or two," I replied. I could feel Mason and Ally staring at me, begging me to mention Disney World. Bracing myself, I added, "I'd guess about two until we reach Disney."

I heard silence behind me and I spun around, thinking they'd be screeching like banshees. I started laughing when I saw Ally, Mason, and Jade giving each other high fives and silently dancing around. David and James shook their heads, but they had grins too.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over the wind. "The faster we go, the more time we'll have at Disney!"

This time David and James laughed aloud with me as the three kids zoomed ahead of us. We caught up to them and then we started racing. David was close but I won, of course. Laughing and feeling freer than I'd ever been, I waited for them to catch up. We played around and spun in the sky on the way there until, suddenly, we spotted the much-loved theme park.

"Oh my gosh Amy there! Look, look it's Disney!" Jade gasped.

"Let's land there!" I pointed to a small wooded area close to the entrance of the park. Everyone nodded in agreement and we went down to Disney.


End file.
